The Magic Roundabout 2
The Magic Roundabout 2 (retitled The Magic Roundabout for American audiences) is a 2018 British-American film based on the TV show of the same name directed by Ron Howard and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, and starring Mel Gibson, Demi Lovato , Ian McKellen, Brad Pitt, Kirk Douglas, and Helena Bottom Carter, and produced by BBC Films, Plan B, and Jerry Bruckheimer Films, and distributed by 20th Century Fox in the US and StudioCanal in the UK Plot If there is anyone here who loves the show write the plot Production Plans for another film based on the show were planned by Action Synthese, but it was cancelled when they went bankrupt, in 2015, BBC films decided to revive the project as a stop motion animated film like the original show, later on, StudioCanal acquired rights to the film in the UK The film was a joint UK-France production, Steve Cox, A producer and animator for the film, went over to Serge Danot's studio in France and brought back everything they could find right down to the biros that ran out, the puppets were starting to deteriorate but they were restored by Los Angeles-based collective Screen Novelties, the film was animated using similar techniques to the Puppetoons short films albeit without mouth animation, the puppets were placed on display at the film's premiere. BBC Films had discussions with Jerry Bruckheimer of Jerry Bruckheimer Films about an american release of the film, BBC said "Well, an American release is VERY plausible due to the show's short run on Nickelodeon's Pinwheel and the failure of the 2005 film" after about a month into post production BBC decided to release the movie in America, and it was distributed in America by 20th Century Fox Film Corporation Release The film was released in the UK and France on January 26, 2018 and March 13, 2018 in the US Box Office In France the french dub premiered at the Cinema of France and made €456,987,890 million, whilst in the UK the english dub premiered at Odeon Leicester Square and it made £1000,928,28 Million In the USA, the film topped the box office racking in $987,765,868 Million making it a box office success, the budget for the film was $30 Million Critical Response The film received positive reviews from critics, on Rotten Tomatoes it has 95% based on 324 reviews, with the conscious saying "This film is as good as the original, even better than the original film's US dub that is called Doogal", on Metacritic is has 76% Though some critics criticized the movie because of no mouth movement, Ron Howard responded the reason why they didn't input mouth movement is because they were trying to stay accurate to the original show, although some of the earliest episodes contained mouth movement TV Show After the film was released, BBC announced that a new TV show based on the film would be aired on June 5th 2018 on BBC Cebeebies in the UK, in the USA, the show was broadcasted on Cartoon Network starting a a month later on July 5th. Trivia * The film takes place after the series. * Despite the title, this film isn't a sequel to the 2005 film, but it's own film. * The puppets used in the film were reused from Dougal and the Blue Cat. * In one part of the film, Dougal breaks the fourth wall when he says "Well who do I look like, Tony Hancock?" which is a reference to who he was based on in the UK version). * Despite being based on the original show, some elements of the CGI series are used, because of the inclusion of Dougal being shown to live with Florence and The Train is shown communicating by blowing its' whistle. Category:Sequels Category:Series Finales Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Stop-motion Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:StudioCanal Category:BBC Films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Plan B Category:Movies Category:G Rated Films Category:British films Category:The Magic Roundabout